Vacances sous les nuages
by raito hana
Summary: Parce que les vacances sous les nuages ne commence pas forcément mal...


**Cette fiction a été réalisée dans le cadre de la quinzième nuit du Fof pour le thème « vacances »**

**Disclamer : Tout les personnages appartiennent aux merveilleuses CLAM¨P créatrices de génies et muses de mon inspiration :3**

* * *

><p>-C'est les vacances !<p>

Ce cri de joie avait été poussé par une collégienne de l'école Tomoeda. Avec ses cheveux châtains ses grands yeux verts et sa bonne humeur communicative elle passait rarement inaperçu, et encore moins lorsque ses débordements d'euphorie lui prenait dans la rue, sous le regard étonné des passant.

Mais cela Sakura Kinomoto s'en moquait bien car c'était un jour spécial aujourd'hui, c'était enfin les vacances ! Elle allait pouvoir dormir autant qu'elle voudrait, se balader dans les parcs avec ses amis, ou même voir Yukito ! A cette pensée le cœur de la jeune fille devint encore plus léger et elle se perdit de ses divagations jusqu'à en oublier que Tomoyo était en train de lui parler.

-Ouhou il y a quelqu'un ? Demanda celle-ci en agitant la main devant le visage de son amie.

Réalisant soudain à quel point elle avait perdue pieds avec la réalité la demoiselle se reprit, et demanda gentiment à sa meilleure amie de répéter sa question non sans se défaire de son sourire lumineux.

-Je te demandais si tu voulais aller au jardin botanique avec Shaolan et moi cet après-midi.

-Oh oui ! Ce sera une bonne manière de fêter ce merveilleux jour ! Répondit Sakura avec enthousiasme

-Très bien je vais faire des gâteaux pour notre gouter alors !

-C'est vraiment très gentil à toi, même si je suis sure que ce goinfre de Kero va s'enfourner les trois-quarts de ce que tu auras préparé chouina la collégienne.

-Ne t'inquiète pas j'en ferai plus pour qu'il nous en reste pouffa Tomoyo, suivit par Sakura qui trouvait que son amie avait toujours des idée ingénieuses.

Seulement ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'était à quel point Tomoyo pouvait l'être ingénieuse. Au point de prétexter ne pas pouvoir venir à la dernière minute afin que Shaolan puisse passer du temps avec la personne qu'il aimait par exemple. Ou même « payer » Kerobero en gâteau afin de faire semblant d'être malade pile ce jour là...

OoO

-C'est dommage que Tomoyo ne soit pas venue, puis Kero qui n'était pas bien aussi...Je suis sure qu'ils auraient adorés ce parc naturel, la végétation est si belle ici...

Shaolan du haut de ses douze ans lui se disait qu'il y avait une chose encore plus belle devant les yeux, et cette réflexion le fit rougir avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

-Shaolan est-ce que ça va ? S'inquiéta Sakura.

-Oui oui je vais bien...

-Ah au fait ça c'est pour toi ! Annonça la jeune fille après avoir cherché longuement dans son sac.

-Tu ne peux pas me donner cette carte ! Elle lui tendait la carte des nuages, celle qui lui avait offerte quelques temps avant, alors que la jeune fille avait pris de gros risque pour sa santé afin de la récupérer tant bien que mal.

-Ce ne serait pas juste que je la garde tu sais...commença-t-elle en baissant la tête, après tout je n'ai rien fait pour la mérit...

-Tu as mis toute ton énergie pour la capturer ! S'énerva-t-il malgré lui, ce qu'il regretta dés qu'il croisa le regard de Sakura.

Alors il fit une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé osé, il prit la carte que son amie avait posé dans l'herbe, et la serra dans ses mains délicates.

-Qu'importe qu'elle soit venue vers moi, cette carte t'appartient, considère ça comme un cadeau si tu veux mais je ne la reprendrai pas.

-Mais et cette histoire de compétition alors ? Intima son interlocutrice qui ne semblait plus rien comprendre.

-Oublie pour cette fois...Tu es plus importante que ça...admit-il en rougissant.

Complétement prise de court Sakura ne sur quoi dire. Ayant toujours pensé qu'au fond Shaolan la voyait comme une rivale, jamais elle n'avait imaginé qu'il puisse tenir à elle et ce au point de lui céder une précieuse carte de Clow.

Elle allait prendre son courage à deux mains pour dire quelque chose quand au même moment une pluie diluvienne s'abattit sur eux, leur laissant à peine le temps de battre en retraite sous les arbres.

Ils attendirent en silence que la pluie s'arrête, et décidèrent de rentrer chez eux. Sur la route du retour le silence se fit de plus en plus pesant, et ne fut brisé que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant chez Sakura non pas par une banalité telle que « au revoir » mais par un remerciement sincère de la part de la petite fille, accompagné d'un bisous sur la joue de son ami.

Quand Sakura ferma la porte de sa maisonnée elle resta un instant appuyé contre celle-ci en pensant rêveusement que les vacances ne pouvait pas mieux commencer, tout en ne sachant pas qu'à l'extérieur un petit garçon était exactement du même avis...


End file.
